


Because Now I See With Clarity

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Cartinelli Drabbles [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem based off of Delightfullyambiguous' unfinished story Seeing With Clarity, where Angie can seem emotions and it's beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Now I See With Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> It's honestly the most beautiful fic I've ever been honored with beta-ing (kinda beta-ing).

I never danced  
Before you sang to me  
I never laughed  
Before you spoke to me

_I never saw all the colors_   
_That reside in a single soul_   
_Before you broke by that club door_

I stepped around the auras I see  
I left them behind  
Didn’t stare at the beauty  
_Mama warned me  
Warned me about people like you_

Those words  
I held them dear  
They were my protection  
Now they fall on deaf ear

_Because your colors blind me to all else, babe_

I never saw the colors in the music  
Before I saw them with you  
I never saw the sun meld with a human  
Before I saw it in you

_I never let myself stare at the beauty_   
_Of a storm of colors_   
_Before you swept me up in yours_

I know what mama said  
I know what the world will think  
But I’ve never loved before you loved me

“I think to myself  
Not even broken bones  
Could stop me climbing the highest of rooftops  
To see the sight of Peggy and all her colour”


End file.
